To Destroy An Evil Ring
by Kira-Kitsune-No-Tenshi-Godess
Summary: The Final Battle, next Kagome and a couple others are sent to the land known as MiddleEarth. The birth place to a couple from Earth are to return.vote 4 a pair 4 Kag by the way pov switch between Kag,Kira,or authoress
1. Chapter 1

_Long Ago, in the time of the elves - not long after the time of the one ring was made.There was a battle, a battle that sent two of the dear hopes of MiddleEarth away, to a place where the evil known as Sarumon could not reach, another world , but even this world had evils of it 's own... _

()()()()()()()()()Kagome stared at the scean before her in shock; Inuyasha was standing there with Kikiyo talking to Naraku about how she was a worthless shard detector and that Naraku could have the jewel as long as he left the two of them alone and let Kikiyo have her whole soul.

Kagome silently bit her lip at the sceen before Kagome quickly turn around and ran back toword Keade's village to tell the Sessoh and the others while careful not to reveal her scent or presence.

_You see, Sessohmaru had joined the group after two yrs since the begining,and with many sits of course, and along with Sango, Miroku, and Keade started trainging me in every hand to hand, demon, demon exterminating, and houshi/miko ways. Eventually in those two yrs, Sessohmaru had become like her older brother so suggested in performing the demon adoption cerimony along with Shippo, therefore becoming their real sister/mother and causing her true form to be revealed along with the finally of the blood bond and memories long forgotten to be revealed. Kagome is now a Sacred Silver Miko Kitsune Elf, known as Lady Kagome, Heir toWestern Lands of Japan and True Gardian of the Shikon no Tama, though some refuse to admit this.(aka Naraku& couple others) Also, another had joined the group - a Sacred Silver/ Blue/ Purple/ Gold Elemental Kitsune SorcoressMiko Elf known as Kira, the younger half sister to Kagome; the real Kagome from the land known as Middle Earth.Though all of this was still unknown to Inuyasha, Kikiyo, and everyone else._

Kagome quickly entered the hut, startling Sango and Miroku at her sudden apperance while Shippo launshed himself out her shouting," Okaa! "

Kagome caught the 'Flying Kitsune' and quickly explained the scean to the others; also conferming all of their thoughts of the hanyou eventually betraying them , but they were all shocked to hear he was stupping so low as to help Naraku.

"That Jerk!!Gome! Can I kick his butt?! " Kira pleaded her older sister as she stood up.

Kagome and the others laughed at her while Sessohmaru smirked at his little sister at her pleas.

Kira pouted when the older girl simply shook her head as she said," Wait untill the final battle, Kira."

"That sucks! Stupid Butternut! "Kira whinned making the others in the hut laugh once more and Kira to pout, " You all find amusment in my pain! How mean! "

The others simply laghed harder, with the exception of Sess who simply grinned, when Kira turned chipper once more wile saying, " Oh well, I do too!Hehe! "

()()()()() Kira looked around the battle feild while hacking the head off of another oni.

Sango was currently fighting with Kohaku, Miroku was fighting against Kagura, Shippo and Kilala were going up against Kanna - the two dodging her attempts to suck out their souls and attacking her when she was paying attention to the other one, Gome was fyering off Sacred arrows and using her powers to destroy the army of demons since InuBaka and the claypot had yet to arrive, and Sessy was fighting against Naraku.

"Gome! Inu-puppy is comming with the Claypot! Can I kill the baka and you the Stinky-hoe since the army is now dead? "Kira asked as they finished the last two demons and pointed toward the left side of the clearing that glowed in the comming of Soul stealers.

"Sure Kira." She replied as said beings entered the clearing, Inuyasha setting Kikiyo down from his back as Kikiyo aimed an arrow at Kagome and called," Reincarnation! It is time I retrieved MY SOUL!"

With that said Kikiyo let loose her arrow that shot toward Kagome, glowing a malavolent reddish black.

Kagome simply glarred at the arrow which soon burst into flames after the dark miko energy was purified on it's approach.

"What!?! How did you do that?! " Kikiyo and Inuyasha gasped in astonishment.

Inuyasha shook his head and said before jumping at her with claws extended," No matter! You will return my mate's SOUL! "

Kira quickly threw her hand up and Inuyasha was body was suspended in time in midair as she shouted,"No you don't! "

"WHAT DID YOU DO TTO ME/HIM?!?! " Kikiyo and Inuyasha demanded as Kikiyo also drew an arrow and aimed it at her.

Kira rose a smiled in amusement along with Kagome while replying chipperly,"That? Well, that is one of my powers! "

The two glarred at Kira irritated as Kagome sweatdroped at her little sister's explanation as she told her," A, Kira...You do know that doesn't really answer their question and that we are currently in the middle of a battle and you're acting as if this was a simple argument? "

Kira looked at her for a minute and blinked,"Hmm? OH YAH! Well they don't meed to know. Anyway, Seler' shouldn't you deal with the claypot that calls herself 'Kikiyo' before she irratates my while I deal with this Baka? "

Kagome laughed lightly with a, " Yeah, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome laughed lightly with a , "Yeah,yeah."

Kira looked back to Inuyasha who was still suspended midair and called out chipperly," So Inu-puppy, you have three choices - a)I have you watch the Claypot 's death and then be disected by one of my plants, b) be blown up and then have your remains purified to dust, or c) be purified till you're human and then be killed by the sword in which was bestowed upon you by the Great Lord Inutashio? "

"Screw you! " He yelled making Kira's face scruntch up in digust as she replied, " Ewwwww! I don't do...THAT with hated step/half- brothers much less someone evil and who mated with a POT no less! That 's just sick! Don't even joke about, it 's just! EWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

Inuyasha's face turned red in anger/embarassment at her comment and shouted," To hell with you! You won't even fight me but rather has me hover in place as she talks about ways to kill me! "

Kira's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she flicked her wrist toward the hanyou and he fell from his place midair and said," It 's ammazing how anyone can stand you muchless; how Seler' had a crush on you when she first came to the Fudal Era and how stupid you are! "

Inuyasha jumped up while shouting as he charged her, claws out, " How am I stupid, when you're the idiot who let me down, bitch? "

Kira easily avoided his claws by flipping behind him and chirped, cherry once more, " One, I have a IQ higher than most people could wish, if you even know what that means. Two, I 'm not the one who can't tell the difference between an evil being pretending to be Kikiyo and the real thing. And three, you don't even know how to fight correctly muchless care for anyone beside yourself and those who are leading you on when it 's obvious that that is not the real person or that they are lying to you."

"What the hell are you talking about ,wench?!? " he called ashe chrged her once more with a roar of, "Blades of Blood! "

Kira dodged all of the blood blades with the exception of the nick on her long leg.

Raising a brow at his stupidity, Kira answered as she glanced toward Kagome who was now shooting blue glowing arrows at the claypot, " Simple, that is not Kikyo but an evil being who's true name is Caro, an evil prestess's spirit form Seler' and I 's homeland that took over the clay vessel by mean's of part of my Seler's soul and using some of your memories and copied them to pretend to be the one known as Kikiyo. the true Kikiyo is still in the realm of spirits, waiting to be reincarnaited once more,"

Throughout this explanation, Kira had been dodging Inuyasha's poor atempts to kill her while also bring wounds upon him by means of a pair of enchanted golden, methril sais that had been enlarged from there charm size in which they had been on her enchanted,methril braclet.

Kira looked over toward her sister to find that she was getting readdy to kill the pot.

"Ohhh, Inu-_chan_! I guess it 's time for the _game_ to end. Tell Yami-sama that I send my regards before he sends you to where you're suppose to be." Kira said in a sickeningly sweet voice before jerking her hand open in his direction and saying,"Bye-bye! "

The silver haired hanyou suddenly exploded, turning to dust, only leaving his horari, hakamas, and the Tetsusaiga.

Kira turned toward her sister after grabbing her sais from having thrown them at the hanyou, to find her looking at the clay dust on the the ground that was once _said _ to be Kikiyo.

Bouncing up to her older sister, Kira chirped," Well lets go help Fluffy and the others kick Naraku's but! "

Kagome gave a small laugh and nodded as the two ran toward the evil haffdemon that was trying to ward Sessohmaru, Sango, Mirok, and Kilala off by means of masses of 'tentacles'.

Kagome watched as Kira ran back and grabbed the rusty Tetsusaiga and brought it back to the fight while purifying the 'tentacles' aimed at her and Shippo by means of her methril sword.

Bitting her lip, Kagome nodded when Kira made a motin towards Sessohmaru as she purified a couple more tentacles.

Kira: Please review & tell me what you think!

Sessohmaru: Make my imouto cry and I will make you suffer!

Kira: Fluffy! Don't threaten them!

Sess: Must you call me that insufferable nick-mame?

Kira/ Kagome: Yeah, we do.

Sess: (sighs)


	3. Chapter 3

  
Bitting her lip, Kagome nodded when Kira made a motioned towards Sessohmaru as she purified a couple more tentacles. Kira quickly ran over to Sessohmaru as she dodged acouple stray tentacles and handed it to him with a chipper,"Here! It no longer is blocked ta' you! 'Riko-sama says that Inu-baka lost the right to use it when he turned evil, its yours now aniki! " Sessohmaru nodded at her words in understanding as they cut off a couple more tenticles. Kira quickly dodged a tentacle aimed for her stomach and quickly purified it along with ten others aimed for Miroku and Sango making Naraku growl in pain as Sango and Miroku nodded in thanks. Kagome jerked her hand in Naraku's direction as it glowed with blue purification energy that surged threateningly as she aimed it at the vile hanyou and growled," You have reeked havoc long enough! It is time for you to be sent to hell for the rest of _eternity!_ "

Kagome let loose the energy ball of purification as Sessohmaru plunged the Tetsusaiga into the ground, using the Kaze no Kizu also aimed for Naraku along with Sango's Herikotsu , Kagura,who had stopped her battle with Miroku to help kill Naraku,'s Dance of the Dragon, Shippo's Foxfire, a fireball from Kilala,and Kira's Jouka no Suishou e**n, **a silver flame of purification that as it 's name also looked to be made out of crystal while throughout this Kanna was using her mirror to hold Naraku in place to keep him from escaping.

As all of the energies and weapons hit, a bright light flooded the clearing making everyone cover their eyes lest they wished to be blinded.

Once the light had faded, everyone looked to the place where Naraku had stood but minutes before but in his place only lie Sango's Herikotsu on the ground next to a pile of ashes and the purified half of the Shikon that Naraku had corrupted.

Kagura quickly ran over to Kanna and huged her while jumping up and down yelling,"YES! FREE AT LAST!!NO MORE PHYCO 'S WEARING STINKY BABOON PELTS TELLINGS US WHAT TO DO! YES!!!!!!!!! "

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku ,and Kilala all staired at the two before Kira ,who had been in a daze, started jumping up and down much like the other two and cherred," YAY!! I CAN EAT ALL THE CHOCOLATE I WANT NOW WITHOUT HAVING TO HIDE IT FROM THE EVIL MONKEY HANYOU! YAYYYYY!!!! "

Sessohmaru rose a brow at Kira's words as everyone else staired at her.

Kira paused in her cherring to look at them and asked innocently,"What? Whenever he attacked our group, his puppet would _always_ appear coming from the area I hid my bag,and whenever I looked threw it , the only thing that would be missing is _my_ chocolate bars...well, and sometimes some of _my_ starburst were as well. So I came to the conclusion...He was stealing _my_ candy."

Everyone sweatdroped before Kagome shook her head and went oner and grabbed the Shikon from the ground while muttering something about insane little sisters.

"HEY! Gome, I 'm not insane! I just don't have as tight of a grip on sanity as I should, at times."Kira whinned making Sessohmaru snort as the rest snickered.

Kira pouted," Mouuuuuuuu! You all are mean to me! "

Everyone ignored her in place of watching Kagome join her half of the Jewel with that inwhich Naraku had had.

Kira pouted even more but stopped when she heard a quiet moan behind her; she quickly turned and found Kohaku waking from the punch in the gut Sango used to knock him unconcous.

Quickly running over to the boy, Kira gently pushed him back down when he tried to sit up while whispering,"Shhh, you need to rest. You have had alot to go through with your sister ,but right now I need to heal you and remove that shard from your back. You'll feel a litttle warm and see a light purple glow but don't worry it'll only be me little one."

Kohaku nodded and relaxed as Kira placed her hands over his body, a light purple glow emerging from her hands and covering his body.

When she was done, the glowing had stopped and the shard from his back had appeared in her hand as he sat up, feeling as if he nothing had happened.

"'Ello Kohaku! My names Kira and I was glad to be of service, your sister, Sango, is right over there next to the monk! " Kira said chipperly as she pointed at said person, Kohaku blinking in confusion before running to Sango and hugging her with a yell of, "Sister-Sango! "

Kira grinned as everyone staired at the boy slightly statrtled, before both siblings began to cry.

Kira shook her head while walking over and handing Kagome the only missing shard of the Jewel, already purified.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as she used her miko energy to reform the jewel.

The jewel,now whole, sat innocently in Kagome's hands making Kira blink and say," That's it? And here I was thinking it would blind us with a bright fash of light."

As soon as she uttered those words , a silver light enveloped the clearing, coming from the Shikon No Tama in waves.

Once the light cleared, Kagome and Kira found themselves...

Kira: Gohmen for the cliffy! AND the long wait! I had a MAJOR wrighter's block! BUTTTTTTTTTTT Anyway I 'm HYPER!!!!!!!!!!YYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome: (sweatdrop) Uhhhhhh, ignore her for now she just had 4 LARGE Mocha cappacinos so this is just the results...( screan shows Kira jumping up and down on an unconcsious Inuyasha yelling about Bananas , yoyos , and chocolate ???) Kagome: (confused)Wait, when'd Inuyasha get here? Narrator: (Male Voice)The world may never know... Kira pauses in her jumping and blinks before running to a closet across from her and opening the door. Inside of the closet stood ...Yusuke?? And he was holding a large microphone... Kira: Yusuke-aniki, what are you doinh here? You aren't even in this story as far as I know!! Yusuke: (shrugs) I don't know, I was on a date with Keiko when I suddenly appeared in the closet and saw/heard what you were doing. Kira:(whining) But why do you get to be the Narrator!?!? Kagome: (sweatdrops as Kira & Yusuke start arguing on who s the better narrator) Well, I guess since their busy I'll have to do the rest. -- Kira wants to know if Sessohmaru - sama and Kilala should come with Shippo,Kira, and I to MiddleEarth? Also, she needs a pairing for herself, Sessohmaru-sama (if he comes along) , and the people in LOTR. Kira only asks that her guy is either someone from LOTR, another anime or if she should make up someone for herself? And please don't make what some would call stupid suggestions(no affence readers) such as her with someone who dies and such or someone like Sessohmaru or Yusuke because when she gets angry it is WORSE than hell on Earth sooooooo,yahhh. Anyway! PLEASE R&R!!   



	4. Chapter 4

Kira: GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was at my Grandma's for vacation since I rarely see them and I wasn't able to update! SORRY! I hope that none of you are mad at me and I have been very busy so I haven't been able to wright anything! I'm _SO _SORRY! I will try to update both my stories soon; they most likely will be short but I want to update sometime before/on Monday. Again, I am _**SO **__Sorry!_


	5. Chapter 5

Kira and Kagome looked around in confusion as they were now in a beautiful clearing next to a large crisp waterfall.

Looking toward the forest they found three beings walking toward them.

Kagome gasped, " Lady Midoriko! Atara! Atar! "

Kira bowed her head as the three aproached until they were within reaching distance before both of them captured all three in a huge hug.

"I thought I 'd never see you again!" Kagome said as they let go and they all sat down.

"Yes, but the Kamis allowed us to inform you of what is to take place." Midoriko told them making Kagome nod while Kira asked," What is going on in Middle Earth? I can sense there is something bad happening but I can't tell what it is?"

Their mother smiled lightly as her silver hair blew in the wind before replying," The war of Good and evil is about to begin once more . You are tofind and help the hobbit known as Frodo Baggins and help him gaurd the One Ring. The ring created by Saron so long ago, you both are to help them destroy this ring. I am sorry, My Dear Kits that you have to go through these battles but it is nothing that I can stop, for it is how Lady Fate chose it to be."

" Tinu, Kira. Mido, your mother, and I may visit you to warn you when we can if allowed by the Kamis. But otherwise, I suggest you beware of the enemys for they hide in the shadows and at any unsure minute could cause you harm." Kagome's father told them.

"Girls, One or two others are allowed to come with on your journey to Middle Earth with the exception of Shippo of course, After all he needs his mother." Midoriko said and Kagome and Kira both noded.

She smiled before continuing," Once you are back with your friends you may make a wish on the Shikon but Kagome you have been proclaimed its eternal protectress it will bond with you on the way to ME (Middle Earth, I don't want to have to wright it every time), also you will be givin time to say goodbye and pick who you wish to come with. Good Luck!"

Kagome and Kira were once more surrounded by silver light and were transported back to the Fuedal Era.

Kira: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I hope you aren't mad at me! Also I still need to know if Fluffy &/or Kilala should come with along with the pairings! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Kira looks around to see many of her adopted brothers getting ready to pounce on her)

Kira: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEVER! I HATE NEEDLES! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(the screan suddenly shows a cat sleeping infront of a fireplace for a couple minutes before turning back to show all of Kira's brothers either hog tied or bad beat up and brused as they lay twitching on the floor in a huge pile with Kira sitting at the very top of the bile of bruised beings( the hog tied ones surrounding the pile) while happily eating a icecream cone.

(Kagome walks in, stairs before turning around and walking right back out muttering - I don't want to know)


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome and Kira blinked as they appeared infront of their friends, to be glomped by a crying Sango, Shippo, and ...Miroku?

"HENTAI! " All three girls attacked the 'innocent' monk.

"Darnit, Miroku! You stupid Pickled-Radish!" Kira growled as she glared at the ,now, unconcous houshi, everyone sweatdroped.

"Kira, I don't think...nevermind." Sango murmered as she staired at Kira, her tails twitching angrily.

"Imoutos, what happened when you dissapeared?" Sesshomaru's voice rang from behind them.

"Yeah! What happened oka-san? Auntie Kira?" Shippo asked curriously as he perched on Kagome's shoulder with Kilala in arms.

Kagome looked at the eager faces around her, her family. (- Well Sango & Roku are like family!)

" According to Lady Midoriko and Kira and my parents, the Kamis wish for us to return to our world, MiddleEarth. First we may make a wish upon the jewel and say our goodbyes before we go, once there. We are to help a Frodo Baggins gaurd and destroy a ring of darkness, of evil."Kagome began, Kira adding as she paused, " They wish for us to watchout for those of evil and be wary of almost all, anybody may turn. We are allowed to bring Shippo-chan and one or two others with. I fear though that if you do come, that you may not be able to return so, please,please, think about that before deciding if you wish to come or not."

Kagome shook her head sadly as Sango began to cry once more.

"Come now Sango-chan, don't cry! Come on." Kagome attempted to sooth her.

"Sessoh!" Kira suddenly wailed and shot at her brother, crying into his shirt as he tried to calm her in vain as she clutched him like a life line.

"Now,now ladies." Miroku's voice came soberly," I believe first we should focus on the problem of the jewel before the prospect of Shippo-chan and Kagome and Kira-sama's leave.

"I agree with the Houshi." Sessohmaru said as he watched the monk to see if he would do another attempt to grope his sisters.

"How about, we wish for me to be able to control Te Evil Fuzzy creatures of DOOM! Bwahahahahahahhaha!!!!!" Kira cackled making Sessohmaru twitch and Shippo to stare at her addoringly asking if he could to; Sessohmaru twitched again as everyong else ignored them.

"How mean!" Kira pouted as she noticed that her words were ignored before snickering as Miroku suggested a rather...interesting wish that included , as I'm certain you all know, women.

()()()()() So, once the monk was efficially knocked unconcous, Kagome suggested,"How about wishing for the souls within to be set free? No longer bound to fight the battle of good and evil for all eternity, so one would say?"

"That is a good idea, imouto." Sessohmaru commented while watching Kira and Shippo, who had both apparently long since gotten bored, were attempting to catch the most butterflys without harming or killing them, which is not an easy feat.

"I agree, Kagome-chan. That would probably be best." Sango added as she eyed the awaking Miroku, silently wonder how her dear houshi was ever able to get up from his beatings without ever seeming to have any harm from before his...removal from the waking world.

"So its settled!" Kagome removed the jewel from her neck, holding it within her hands.

A light wind began to whip around her figure as her voice rang," Shikon no Tama grant my wish, Let the souls within be set to rest. "

The jewel glowed a bright lavender before fading to dust on the wind; a familiar voice but a whisper on the wind," Thankyou all, blessed be!"

A faint shimmer appeared before them, slowly forming a lumunous glow of Lady Midoriko, a smile gracing her features, catching all of those within's attention.

" Hello girls. I am afraid that there is not much time left. You must be leaving soon." Midoriko said as she gazed upon the stunned monk and taijia, receiving a nod from the ever(coughcough) stoic Sessohmaru.

Kira picked up Shippo, coming to stand next to Kagome, " But of course, Riko-chan."

Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku, tears filling her eyes as she staired at them," You won't be coming will you?"

"No, I'm sorry Kagome." Sango's eyes to were over welmed with tears as Miroku shook his head sadly.

Kagome and Sango ran and quickly embraced each other in a fit of tears.

Kira quickly looked away with a sad look in her eye, no one noticing but the suddenly quiet kit in her arms.

Shaking her head, Kira's voice rang chipperly, hidding any hints of sadness, " Come on peoples! I'd rather have a happy goodbye than a tearful one! Ne?"

Kagome gave a tearful laugh with a nod as Sango and her whipped the tears from their eyes with weary smiles.

Kagome turned to Sessohmaru," Sess? Do you wish to come with Shippo, Kira, and I?"

"This Sessohmaru will not leave his family without a fight." Sessohmaru walked over to stand by them with a nod to Midoriko once more; Shippo jumping onto his shoulder and into his mother's arms.

"Houshi, this Sessohmaru suggests you stop teasing and speak." Miroku was stunned at his words but did give a quick nod.

"Wait!" Sango quickly ran over to the group, the forgotten but sleeping Kilala in her arms, " Please take Kilala with you. She will be more help to you than me, she will be much help with travelling through unknown territory; just take care alright?"

"Of course, Sango-chan!" Kira chirped as she took Kilala, before the group was swallowed be a emerald glow, taking them to the world known as MiddleEarth.

()()()()()()() Kira: Okay peoples! I am so sorry for the wait but no one would answer my question so I would like to dedicate this chapter to one _Mayalah_ for doing such! YEAH, MAYALAH! WHOOT! ( continues on and on)

Sango: Umm, don't mind her to much, she had 2 LARGE cups of _very sugary_ coffee followed by chocolate, pop, and a cookie.

-random anime character- : NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ALL MY POUNDS OF CHOCOLATE! ITS GONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-crickets of doom- (suddenly Kira yells): HEY I'M TRYIN ' TA DO A STORY HERE YA KNOW! Suke! Sick him and I'll cover for you with Keiko for the next 4 dates you miss!

-character-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-silence-

Sango: ...Please review. Oh and Merry , early, Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, that was about as fun as being summoned!"Kira chirped as soon as the light faded.

"Only you would think so, Kira" Kagome answered as she looked around them to find they were in a forest.

"Oka-san, I hear people over that way."Shippo whispered as he pointed to their left, Sessohmaru nodded in agreement.

The five of them(can't forget our favorite neko!) walked toward the sound of voices to find four kids, hobbits, standing on a dirt road, three of them picking mushrooms.

"Kagome, do you feel that?" Kira asked her sister, a dark aura was approaching.

"Hai." was her reply as the dark haired one called," Uh, guys. I think we should get off the road!"

The hobbit became more worried as the area darkened a bit the darkness shadowed the area down the road, "GET OFF THE ROAD!!"

The small, child like beings quickly clambored off the road and into a small crevis in it's side.

The older three quickly lept into the branches above, Shippo and Kilala in their arms while a dark cloaked figure appeared riding a black, badly hurt horse; stopping at the area the hobbits once stood.

The dark rider got off, looking around as if searching for something making what seemed to be sniffing sounds.

The hobbits huddled closer, bugs creaping across them while the cloaked being knelt down, sniffing.

Kagome and Kira watched as one of the red heads stopped the dark haired one from putting on a gold ring, evil energy practically pouring from the thing in waves, "Frodo!"

Shippo suddenly threw a crying mushroom far to the right, its voice ringing loudly.

The dark rider quickly lept onto his horse and headed toward the sound with a loud cry.

The five quickly lept down from their perch in the trees, landing near the four hobbits as they got out from the hole.

"Come, it will probably return soon." Sessohmaru commanded, quickly leading them further into the forest.

"Please follow us, Mr. Frodo, we wish to help!" Shippo said happily as we ushered the four.

We hid as another dark rider passed by and the hobbits caught their breath.

"That rider was looking for something…or someone, Frodo?" One red head questioned, looking at the dark haired hobbit.

"Kira, are you okay?"Kagome asked me.

Pursing my lips, I nodded before telling Frodo, " We were sent to help you, because of the dark ones."

Frodo nodded in understanding, looking at the two dark red heads," We need to get to the Prancing Pony."

The two glanced at each other before murmering, "Right, Huckleberry Ferry."

The seven of us ran threw the forest, dodging black riders.

I gasped as one suddenly reared up infront of Frodo, Sam, Kilala, and I as the others called to us, to hurry.

"Kilala, stay with Frodo!" I commanded as she lept from my arms and followed the hobbit; I grabbed one of my sais from my waist, swiping it at the cloaked being after charging it with purification energy.

The dark being screached in pain as I followed my sister's aura toward the river.

I quickly lept onto the wooden platform with Frodo and Kilala in hand as Kagome shoot an arrow at the dark rider behind us.

Quickly turning around, I watched as the dark riders screached again while riding along the river while pulling my fallen hood back up above my head quickly.

"How far till the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"Ten miles to the Brandy Wine Bridge." Pippin's voice came quietly threw the rain.

"Now, Tell me how you know about Master Frodo!" Sam commanded protectively as he glared at us.

"You should watch your mouth hobbit, before I remove your tounge." Sessy growled, Gome frowned and hit him lightly as the hobbits stared at him, frightened.

"Don't mind Uncle Sessohmaru. He currently has, what Mama says, an icicle shoved up his ass." Shippo commented making me burst out laughing, careful of Kilala as she was hiding in my hood, while Sessy glared at Kagome, who tried to hold in giggles and admonished lightly, "Shippo! You shouldn't say that!"

"Well, that was fun, lets talk about this again sometime!" I chirped to the startled hobbits, Sessy switching to glare at me for my comment.

Kagome shook her head, before explaining...

All of us clamored off the Ferry and headed toward a town surrounded by large wooden walls. Sessy, Gome, and I stayed in back with Shippo in his mother's arms and Kilala hidden from the rain, in my hood.

It's amazing how, Sessohmaru was somehow able to produce a cloak for himself as if out of thin air and yet, I have to cast a spell to hide our markings because of his inability to hide them...

Anyway, Frodo knocks on the door of the wooden barrier.

Soon after, an old man opened a little window; trying to see us through the rain before shutting it and opening a lower window level with the young hobbits' height," Hobbits! Four hobbits, and whose that back there?"

I glanced at the others, Kagome stepped forward," Please excuse us, we only wish to stay at the inn, we don't want any trouble!"

"Very well miss, don't want to cause any trouble. Strange riders about, black riders." The old man murmered, opening the door and letting us in.

"Thank you." I whispered as I brushed past, handing him a small cloth of coins.

My eyes narrowed as we walked toward the Prancing Pony, men shoving the poor hobbits out of their way.

"Watch where your going!" Another man crowed, shoving Frodo and Marry out of the way.

I quickly whipped out one of my sais; pressing it deep against the humans skin as I hissed coldly," The next time one of you low life's touch any within this group. So help me, Lord, I will kick your ass so bad your grandchildren will feel it. And that's if I'm in a good mood and let you _keep_ your reproductive organs, got it?"

"Kira, please let him go." I heard Frodo say as I felt my eyes flash molten silver.

I sighed, sheathing my sai and shoving the man away from me,"Fine."

"On ward!" I chirped, pointing towards the sign that read '_The Prancing Pony'._


	8. Chapter 8

Kira silently stepped into the 'Prancing Pony', holding the door for the others. Kagome looked to her sister curiously, before turning forward as she heard Frodo speak.

"Ah! What can I do for you, Mr.?" A burly redhead questioned, cleaning out a bear glass.

Frodo stilled himself as he asked in return,"…Underhill…We come seeking Gandalf the Gray. Can you tell him that we've arrived?"

The man furrowed his brows," Gandalf? Gandalf…Oh yes! Elderly chap with a long gray beard? I'm afraid I haven't seen him in six months. "

Sessohmaru cocked a brow at the man's words before scrunching his nose in distaste as a drunken man stumbled past them and out the door.

Frodo looked at the other hobbits as they whispered their confusion.

()()()()()() Kira stared silently at the strange man in the corner, he had been starring at us ever sense we had entered mainly Sessoh, Kagome, Frodo, and her.

Kagome blinked when one of the hobbits, Mary sat down across from her with a full glass, brimming with alcohol.

"What's that?" Pippin questioned.

Pippin's eyes slightly wider as he watched May take a sip," This, my friend is a Paint!"

"I'm going to get one!" Pippin grinned as he quickly got up; Sa shouting after him," But you've had a whole half already!"

Shippo snickered softly from his place in Kagome's lap as he watched Sam turn back to the table in annoyance.

"That guy has done nothing but stare at us ever sense we got here." Sam exclaimed making Sessohmaru raise a brow in slight surprise at the auburn haired hobbit.

Kagome waved over the bartender," Excuse me! Who is that man in the corner?"

The man glanced before turning back to Kagome, " He's one of them rangers. Silent folk, not sure on his real name but round here he's called Strider."

"Thankyou!" Kira chirped happily, petting a purring Kilala.

"Sure I know a Bagins, Frodo Bagins!" Pippin pointed drunkenly toward Frodo," He's my twelfth cousin on my mother's side, twice removed of course!"

Frodo's eyes widened in fright at hearing Pippin's words and stood quickly and moved toward him in an attempt to silence him.

"Pippin!" He cried before he was pushed over by a drunk, as he fell the ring slipped from his hand and slid onto his finger.

Frodo vanished causing a quiet uproar amongst their table as they all stood in an attempt to find the invisible hobbit.

Kagome tapping into her miko senses quickly searched for Frodo's aura with Kira following her example as Sessohmaru's eyes swept across the room.

Kira gasped softly as she found Frodo, visible once more, being dragged up the stairs by one the known as Strider.

"Kagome! Sessoh!" Kira called back, following Strider and Frodo up the stairs a little behind with Kilala padding ahead of her, up the stairs.

Using her control over the elements, Kira used the shadows to slip under the door and into the room. Quickly appearing in one of the many shadows of the room, Kira threw two Sai at the ranger, easily pinning both arms to the wall behind him.

()()()()() Kira: Sorry pplz! I had hoped to post this the day before or after Halloween, but I was _REALLY _busy. SO I promise to post again sometime soon this week! ^-^ Thanks for reading and please enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Kira glared at the pinned man, "What business do you have with Frodo, Mr. _Strider_?"

Strider looked at the Sais pinning him to the wall in faint surprise as Frodo spoke," Kira, he means no harm; he's a friend of Gandalf's."

Kira paused, eyeing the man warily before shrugging while removing her Sais to jump when the door was slammed open abruptly by Sessohmaru, Kagome, and the others, the hobbits holding furniture for weapons.

Kira instantly burst into giggles upon spotting the hobbits, her laughter quickly filling the room as she choked out," Ano –laughs- guys, -giggle- as much as I'm _sure_ -snicker- Frodo appreciates it –snort- I doubt a chair and such'll do much.-insane giggles-"

Strider shook his head as Sessohmaru smirked and Kagome giggled softly herself while Shippo poked his laughing aunt eliciting soft squeals from her.

"Shippo!" Kira admonished, giggling as she attempted to keep her nephew from tickling her more.

()()()()()()() Aragon sat silently on a chair by the window, Kagome sat on its sill with Shippo snoring softly in her lap. Sessohmaru sat in a chair next to her, his gaze cast toward the ceiling; meanwhile Kira lay silently on her stomach next to Kilala, drawing ancient symbols across the wooden floor in front of the green blanket she was laying on.

"What are they?" Pippin asked as he and the other hobbits woke at the high pitched screams of the dark riders, sitting abruptly to face the window from their position in the beds.

"They were once men…kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. And blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, they fell into darkness. Now they are but slaves to his will." Strider told them, pausing as the riders rode off in anger, Kagome, Sessohmaru, and Kira sharing a look silently. Strider continued, " They are the Nazgoul, Ringwraths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring and are drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

Strider's words, although haunting, the mood was broken by a loud snore from Shippo, who had amazingly slept through everything. Kagome and the others sweatdroped as they looked toward the sleeping kitsune.

Shaking her head, Kira stood, "Okay peoplez, I think we should follow Shippo-kun's -snicker- example and get to bed. "

()()()()()Dawn rose quickly and with such the groups travel onward into the forests. Strider walked quickly as guide with Sessohmaru and Kilala following just behind him, the hobbits traveled in the middle of the group with Shippo as the sisters, Kagome and Kira, took up the rear.

Kira frowned at the hobbits as Kagome and her watched them whisper about Strider, hanging back farther in hopes that he wouldn't hear.

"How do we know that this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Sam asked.

Frodo answered, watching the Ranger," I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

"He's foul enough." Mary commented.

Kagome shook her head at Kira when she whispered under her breath, her kitsune ears easily picking it up," They're very 'picky' they accepted us sooo easily but are indecisive about one 'outsider'. Crazy hobbits."

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo replied in return to have Sam question," But where is he leading us?"

Strider called back, startling them," To Rivendale, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond."

Kira snickered softly at noticing how startled they were.

"Did you hear that? Rvendale! We're going the see the elves!" Sam exclaimed happily.

()()()()()() Kira: How was that pplz? I hope you aren't mad that it took a while but cha! 'Nyways, I'll update again once I get 2 reviews, K? K! JA! (lol, it rhymed! ^-^)


End file.
